


Surprise

by darasayyy



Series: Omega T'Challa and  Alpha Erik Fics [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega T’Challa, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darasayyy/pseuds/darasayyy
Summary: They had thought there was something wrong with him. In a world where your scent meant everything T'Challa was born lacking a gender scent~AUWhere Erik was bought from Oakland, and everyone thinks T'Challa is a faulty beta. Spoiler alert, he isn't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I shouldn't have to say this but I got a death threat on claimed, so just a reminder to anyone who may forget fan fiction is exactly that. Fiction! if you ever find a pairing that you hate enough to send death threats to someone maybe you should log off the internet and take a walk.
> 
> ~
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoy my story.

They had thought there was something wrong with him. 

 

In a world where your scent meant everything T’Challa was born lacking a gender scent. It had caused an uproar in the birthing room and his father had tasked Wakanda’s best doctors at examining his son. They couldn’t find anything wrong hypothesized that maybe his scent glands were somehow damaged during fetal development. They couldn’t even determine if he was going to be an alpha or a beta. The best they could do was tell his Baba that he would present as normal and then his designation would be obvious.

 

T’Challa grew up knowing he was different.  It didn’t bother him much, until his Baba came back from America with his cousin Erik.

 

_Erik._

 

Just thinking of his name was enough to make T’Challa shiver. He remembered when his Baba had first introduced them after a trip to America. 

 

His Baba had simply said they were kin. That they were  _Cousins_. And for a while T’Challa was happy to have someone to play with that wasn’t a drooling baby like Shuri.

 

But the excitement didn’t last long.

 

It was clear to T’Challa that wherever his Baba found Erik it must’ve been filled with evil because Erik was  _mean_. When no one was looking he’d hit T’Challa and sometimes he’d even go as far as to pseudo scent mark him leaving bruises on T’Challa’s waist as he held him down and nuzzled his neck. 

 

It bothered him a lot and when he had finally gathered enough courage to bring his concerns to his Baba to T’Challa’s surprise he was the one that got scolded. 

 

“Don’t be weak T’Challa.” His Baba had said “What kind of king will you be if all you do is submit?” 

 

T’Challa had shrugged angrily and said nothing if he wasn’t _defective_ maybe he’d stand a chance. Looking to his feet he blinked away the tears gathering in his eyes. He didn’t want to appear weak.

 

“Maybe you should try to be more like your cousin.” Baba continued oblivious to the emotional turmoil in his son as he looked over paper work. “He’s going to be a fine alpha, I can tell.”

 

“Okay Baba” T’Challa had muttered feeling defeated. Baba had never said he was going to be a fine alpha, in fact his Baba rarely said anything on what he thought T’Challa’s designation would be. 

 

Life wasn’t fair, and he hated stupid Erik for making it worse.

 

~ 

 

From there on Erik’s behavior towards T’Challa had only escalated.

 

 

His mother told him as they both grew and presented Erik’s attention would lessen and he’d find someone else to focus on. 

She was wrong.

 

Erik had presented first. As expected and it was like as if popping a knot overnight changed his whole demeanor. One morning while T’Challa, his mother and Shuri were eating breakfast Erik stalked in. 

 

His scent filled the room while his demeanor exuded confidence. No longer the sweet scent innocent scent of a child, now Erik’s scent was the hot heavy scent of a _viral_   _alpha._

 

Both T’Challa and his mother averted their eyes. Erik was now an alpha and was technically now considered in higher status than the beta queen and her unpresented son. 

 

When his eyes finally met Erik’s, it took all of him not to squirm under his gaze. It was fiery and seemed to convey  _desire? Hate?_ T’Challa mentally shrugged he didn’t know exactly why Erik was looking at him strangely like that but He knew it meant nothing but trouble.

 

~

 

It started with Nakia and the need to be free.

 

From the moment T’Challa and Nakia met they hit it off. She was a beta and because of that she was fun, accepting and easy going. She possessed that sort of freedom that T’Challa craved. She would listen to his fears as he passed the normal age for presentation and she never made him feel bad for not particularly wanting the throne.

 

He was smitten, but careful. T’Challa knew how Erik could be. If he found out that T’Challa was alone with her he would flip.

 

So, before he came back to the palace he always made sure to go running. So that her scent wasn’t lingering on his clothes and so that he had an excuse to be away from the palace. No one seemed to notice or, so he had thought. And he felt happy that he finally had something to himself. Something Erik couldn’t control.

 

He was wrong. 

 

T’Challa wasn’t sure when Erik figured out he wasn’t just going on runs, but he should have known something was up when he ran into Erik his way back to his room.

 

“Where were you at princess?” Erik asked as he gripped T’Challa’s arm tightly pulling him into his room. 

 

T’Challa had shrugged wanting to leave Erik’s room immediately.

 

“I was out running you know on the path that follows the river? And I got distracted. I’ve just been walking around.” He had replied hoping his explanation was enough to satisfy the possessive alpha.

 

It wasn’t.

  
And T’Challa watched as Erik’s cocky face contorted with anger. A low growl escaped Erik’s mouth. “I can smell that beta bitch on you” he said staring T’Challa in his eyes. 

 

T’Challa stiffened as Erik leaned down and sniffed his neck. His grip getting tighter as he nuzzled T’Challa’s neck

 

“Stop” T’Challa said moving his hands as if to push him away. Erik’s growling increased in volume causing T’Challa to stop. It would be foolish of him to try to challenge an alpha especially since he embarrassingly still hadn’t presented.

 

“You make things so hard for me” Erik muttered while gently nipping T’Challa’s neck. 

 

“I make things hard for you?” T’Challa repeated back confused and slightly angry. “You have this weird obsession with controlling and knowing everything I do” he shot back. “I didn’t ask for that Erik you could easily leave me alone”

 

Erik chuckled lifting his head, so he could look into T’Challa’s eyes. “You really don’t know do you?” He asked after a moment of silence. 

 

“Know what?” 

 

Erik shook his head. “You are not to meet her again” he commanded ignoring T’Challa’s question. 

 

T’Challa reluctantly agreed. Anything to get Erik so leave him alone.

 

~

 

The next couple of days were tense. No matter where T’Challa seemed to be Erik was there. 

 

In the library, in the garden. T’Challa even sat in his sister’s lab hoping that Erik wouldn’t follow but to his displeasure there Erik sat across the room. Watching eyes trailing T’Challa wherever he went. It was unnerving. 

 

He had only seen Nakia once lately in passing, but he was able to message her using his kimoyo bracelet and in secret they made plans to hang out. 

 

T’Challa was vibrating with energy and he barely could contain himself to act normal during dinner. 

 

“What are you up to?” Shuri had teased as she watched him pick aimlessly at his plate. 

 

T’Challa shrugged “I do not think I’m feeling well.” He replied making sure not to look in Erik’s direction. He could feel the alpha staring at him but as long as he ignored him Erik couldn’t pick apart his lie? Right? 

 

“Maybe you should go and take an early rest” his mother suggested and T’Challa mentally cheered. _Perfect._

 

“Perhaps you are right.” He turned to his Father.

 

“Baba my I be excused?” And when his father waved his hand in agreement it took all his might not to run to his room. 

 

~

 

Sneaking out of his room wasn’t hard.

 

 In fact, it was almost as if this room was made for it. All the windows were easily accessible and if he positioned himself right he’d could jump off of his balcony and land without any injuries. 

 

Double checking to make sure his door was locked he quietly opened the door to his balcony and began his descent. It didn’t take long and before he knew it he was rushing to the spot he and Nakia agreed to meet up at. 

 

T’Challa was dressed casually. Wearing jeans and a hoodie he felt like he looked the part of any young Wakandan adult heading to a party. 

 

He watched as Nakia showed up. Her short hair twisted as she donned a crop top and some high waisted jeans. She smiled as she moved closer to him. 

 

“Are you ready for your first party Rapunzel??” She teased before grabbing his hand and leading them to the party.

 

The party was in the house of the son of an engineer and T’Challa was shocked. There were so many people drunk and about. They were stumbling about laughing and joking. They looked free.

 

Turning to Nakia he followed her lead and filled a cup to the brim with what looked like fruit juice but tasted disgusting. 

 

The disgust must’ve showed on his face because Nakia laughed. 

 

“Just drink until you can’t taste it!” She urged taking a sip from her cup. “Be careful! Find me if you’re ready to go!” She said before going to greet someone she must’ve knew. 

 

T’Challa quickly finished his cup and began to walk around the house. It was a bit jarring to see so many people wildly dancing and laughing. They seemed so carefree and T’Challa found himself swept up in it.

 

Dancing was interesting. He wasn’t bad per say but he felt as if anyone stared at him closely they’d know.

 

It didn’t matter however. And soon T’Challa found himself grinding on some random guy. He felt free. A smile took over his face and as he felt the beat within him. He was so caught up in the feeling that he didn’t notice the angry presence storming his way, so he was completely shocked when he felt a strong hand grip his bicep.

 

“Let go-Erik?” T’Challa blinked. Confused. How had Erik known where he was?

 

Before he had time to contemplate that questions Erik manhandled him off of the dance floor and outside of the house.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Erik snarled. His scent was angry, and the hand gripping T’Challa’s arm squeezed even tighter.

 

Maybe it was because of the alcohol he had drank but, T’Challa felt bold. What was Erik going to do? Beat him?

 

“Get off of me” He yelled before violently pushing Erik way. Shocking both him and Erik. His heart started beating fast. He had never fought back against his cousin. And when his eyes met Erik’s all he could see was anger and the promise of retribution. A wave of fear coursed through T’Challa and he did the only thing he could think of.

 

Run.

 

He made it to the palace in record time being careful to slip through the servant’s entrance on his way back.

 

T’Challa had beat Erik to the palace and he released a sigh of relief as he locked his door. Leaning against it he tried to catch his breath. That felt _good_. Granted the look on Erik’s face made it known that this wasn’t the end. But who knew rebelling felt this good?

~

 

The next morning T’Challa went to have breakfast with Shuri and his mom. When he walked into the dining room, to his surprise Erik was there as well.

 

T’Challa greeted everyone and tried to pretend like nothing happened but he could literally feel Erik’s piercing glare. It was like it was trying to see through him.

 

“How are you feeling?” His mother asked, gently breaking the silence.

 

T’Challa shrugged. “I guess I just need to get more sleep Mama. I feel okay” He replied while popping fruit in his mouth.

 

“Well you don’t look okay” Shuri teased from across the table “I’ve seen chickens with better faces than the one you’ve got.”

 

T’Challa chuckled and rolled his eyes. Not even bothering to reply to her teasing remark.

 

Quickly finishing his meal, he waved his goodbyes to everyone at the table, making sure to avoid eye contact with Erik and then left.

 

He decided to take a walk in his mother’s gardens. They were always beautiful. The manicured bushes and the larger than life trees always seemed to calm him down. T’Challa chose a tree with a lot of shade to sit against and closed his eyes.

 

“You know princess, I’ve been nice to you thus far.” A deep voice called out from in front of him causing T’Challa to sigh loudly. “But after last night I think it’s time to set up some rules.”

 

T’Challa opened his eyes and glared up at Erik who was towering over him. He didn’t have to listen to Erik. Deciding leaving was the best course of action T’Challa stood himself up and tried to walk around Erik.

 

He almost made it before Erik’s arm gripped firmly on his wrist. “Not so fast.” He said before slamming T’Challa against the tree, trapping him with his arms. T’Challa groaned at the impact.

 

“I’ve been patient for so long.” Erik muttered as he leaned and nuzzled into T’Challa’s neck. “I’ve watched you prance around for long like you didn’t know you belonged to me.” He continued nipping gently at T’Challa’s neck.

 

T’Challa was confused and turned on. “I belong to no one” He said softly in reply. It quickly became obvious that that was the wrong thing to say because Erik’s soft nips became hard bites.

 

Erik trailed his bites to the junction where T’Challa’s neck met his shoulder and then bite harder. He held on for a couple of seconds and smirked to himself as he heard T’Challa whimper.

 

When he finally let go he eyed his work. “There” He said smirking “Now you and everyone else will know your place.”

 

T’Challa watched with confusion painted on his face as his cousin walked away. What just happened?

 

~

After the weird confrontation in the garden T’Challa decided to spend the rest of the day in his room. He felt _weird_. His whole body ached, and he was hot uncomfortably so. He had stripped down to his boxers and opened all of the windows in an attempt to cool himself off, but it didn’t work.

 

So, there he lay withering on his bed, feeling sicker than he’s ever felt. Maybe this was his punishment for lying to his mother? T’Challa sent a silent prayer to the ancestors to put an end to his misery as he wiped his face.

 

T’Challa must’ve have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was jerked awake by the feel of liquid? Confused he groggily sat up looking at his sheets. The liquid was clear so obviously not pee, and when he reached down to touch it, it was…sticky?

 

Confused, T’Challa shifted and felt a rush of liquid exit his backside. A wave of panic hit him. He was leaking?

 

Deciding that he needed help he stood up shakenly. His legs felt weak and he barely made two steps before he fell on the carpet as a wave of _desire_ hit him. T’Challa began to moan. Never in his life had he felt so… _turned on_?

 

The door to his room was busted open and T’Challa almost cried in relief as a familiar alpha scent hit his nose. Never had he been happier to see Erik.

 

"Please" He groaned not even sure what he was begging for. 

 

He vaguely heard Erik chuckle. "Don't worry princess, I'll give you exactly what you need."


	2. Chapter 2

Shuri wasn’t stupid.

 

She knew that there was nothing wrong with her brother and if she hacked into his kimoyo beads and looked at the messages sent between him and Nakia who could blame her? Someone besides Erik had to look after T’Challa and she decided to take up that roll.

 

Shuri could also sense the tension between Erik and T’Challa, and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t curious. Erik never ate breakfast with the family, preferring to eat alone after his workouts so when he beat her to the table Shuri knew something happened. Usually when the two fought T’Challa would come to her and to moan and groan about whatever Erik had done. But he hadn’t, and there wasn’t anything Shuri hated more than being out of the loop. Her curiosity rose even higher after Erik got up and left the table within seconds of brother.  She bounced her leg quickly.

 

Just _what_ had happened between the two?

 

After Erik left Shuri quickly finished her meal and went in search of her brother. She started first in the library, and then walked down to the gardens when the leftovers of Erik’s scent hit her nose.

 

It was heavy and slightly reminded her of spice. Scrunching up her face she began to walk through the garden calling for her brother.

 

He wasn’t there.

 

With a loud sigh, Shuri decided to head to T’Challa’s room. If he wasn’t there she’d have to track him using his kimoyo beads.

 

 _How troublesome_.

~

 

The walk to T’Challa’s room was _weird._ The familiar scent of home was covered by this awful sweet scent.

 

Shuri almost choked when she first inhaled it. It smelt like nothing she had ever scented, and she was almost tempted to follow it just to find its source.

 

 _Later._ She assured herself. Right now, she had to check on her brother, she needed to know that what happened to him and Erik and then she could figure out the cause of the mysterious candy scent.

 

Shuri made it to T’Challa’s room in no time and was just about to open the door when she heard heavy steps from the opposite side of the hall.

 

It was Erik and he looked _pissed_.

 

Standing across from her cousin Shuri felt something akin to fear.

 

“Erik?” She said as she put her hands up in mock surrender as she stared at him with hard eyes. “What happened? What did you do to him?” She asked accusingly. There would never be a time she wasn’t protective of her big brother.

 

Erik glared at her, and she glared right back.

 

After realizing she wasn’t going to be cowed Erik released a deep sigh as if _she_ were the problem and began to reluctantly talk.

 

“I marked him as mine” He said simply his fingers twitching as another wave of that sickly-sweet scent washed over them.

 

It took everything in Shuri not to gag and she processed her cousin’s words. “You did what?” she muttered in shock. Trying to process this new information. Her brother who had never had a scent of his own was known given off this?

 

Erik smirked his demeanor changing into the cocky one that always seemed to put Shuri on edge.

 

“He is _mine_. He’s been mine since your father introduced us. I’ve always thought it was weird you guys claimed he was some defective beta when everyone knows omegas don’t have a scent until their first heat.”

 

Shuri looked to Erik in confusion. _Omegas?_

 

“You know when I first got here your dad tried to give me some fucked up version of the birds and the bees.” Erik continued, ignoring the confused look that was painting Shuri’s face.

_(Flashback)_

_When he was younger after his first couple of months in Wakanda his uncle had sat him down to discuss gender dynamics._

_“N’Jadaka, how much did your father teach you about gender dynamics?” His uncle had asked once Erik sat in the comfy chair in his study. Erik stared at him. His uncle was one of the few people who disregarded his want to be called his American name._

_“I know there are three. Alpha, beta, and omega” Erik had listed slightly confused about why they were having this conversation. Literally anyone with half a brain knew what the three designations were._

_A bark of laughter shook Erik out of his musings and he watched in confusion as his uncle shook his head._

_“You are so lost my boy.” T’Chaka said pushing up his glasses so he could better look at his nephew. “There are only two true genders in Wakanda, alpha or beta.” He declared._

_Erik was confused. He knew for a fact that T’Challa’s lack of a scent didn’t belong to either of those categories. “What about T’Challa?” He asked his mind flashing back to his brief time in Oakland, whenever someone noticed a kid had no scent they’d make fun of them and they were forever known as breeders. Surely his uncle king of the richest nation in the world had to know that T’Challa was an omega?_

_“Your cousin was born with a defect in his scent glands.” T’Chaka said. “As you may have noticed he carries no scent. He’ll never be able to express his own scent, but our healers are sure he is going to be a beta when he presents.”_

_Erik nodded trying not to let his skepticism show on his face. He wasn’t going to argue with his uncle. If his uncle wanted to believe T’Challa was a faulty beta so be it._

_Erik knew the truth._

_(End Flashback)_

“At first I thought he was trying to explain the lack of omegas in Wakanda.” Erik said “But after a while I realized that you guys actually believe that T’Challa is a faulty beta” Erik dryly laughed. “I suppose I shouldn't expect more from a country that refuses to let outsiders in. Everyone else in the world knows of Omega’s except Wakanda” He finished watching Shuri’s reaction.

 

Shuri shook her head. As if she couldn’t believe what Erik was telling her.

 

Confusion was not a sensation she was familiar with and she decided to go with what she knew. “My brother…is a beta.” She said her heart dropping as Erik gave a loud sarcastic laugh.

 

“Does the scent he’s emitting smell like a beta to you Shuri?” Erik asked while edging closer to T’Challa’s door.

 

Shuri glared at him stretching her arms in front of the door as if she stood a chance of fighting Erik off

 

“Wait” She said “We should get him to medical. If he is this omega dynamic as you say we have to monitor him.”

 

Erik emitted a soft growl. “There’s nothing you can do.” He said his hands bawling into fist. “I marked him, I’m the only one that can stop his heat.”

 

Shuri was about to rebuke Erik again when her brother’s loud moan distracted her from what she was going to say.

 

The cousins stared at each other and Erik’s growl got deeper, and she could smell his scent becoming tinged with his anger. Shuri found herself instinctively moving away from the door.

  
That was all it took as soon as Erik saw an opening he slammed T’Challa’s door opening storming in before slamming it shut. Leaving a confused Shuri to stare at the doors in shock.

 

What just happened?

~

Erik entered the room to see a moaning T’Challa on the floor. As soon as T’Challa recognized his alphas scent he began to moan the word please. And Erik couldn’t help but to chuckle.

 

"Don't worry princess, I'll give you exactly what you need." He said before stepping closer to T’Challa.

 

Erik lifted T’Challa up with a firm but gentle grip and if T’Challa weren’t in a hazy daze he might’ve commented on it. However, his mouth refused to say anything that wasn’t _please._

 

T’Challa was gently deposited on his sticky sheets and Erik couldn’t help but stare at his cousin, _his omega._

 

“Tell me what you want princess.” He muttered watching with a slight smirk as T’Challa wiggled on the bed trying to get a release only Erik could provide.

 

“Please.” T’Challa said louder, reaching a hand towards Erik’s pants. Erik took a step back chuckling as T’Challa hand fell limply on the bed.

 

“Please what princess?”

 

T’Challa groaned. Whether it was out of annoyance of arousal Erik couldn’t tell, but he liked it nonetheless. “Please _alpha.”_

 

That was all it took. 

 

Erik quickly stripped himself and crawled on top his cousin. Pressing his face to T’Challa’s nape he inhaled _his omegas_ scent.

 

It was finally time to claim what was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So I know T'Challa's not really in this chapter but I promise he'll be all over the next! Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

T’Challa groaned as another wave of Erik’s scent hit him.

 

What was taking so long?

 

Impatient T’Challa rolled his hips up making sure that his erection rubbed Erik’s smiling as he heard Erik draw in a breath.

 

He felt Erik’s breathy chuckle against his neck, “Impatient, aren’t we?” Erik muttered and smiled when T’Challa moaned in reply. His scent spiked as another wave of heat tore through him.

 

His hands shook as T'Challa began to trace the outline of Erik’s arms. Surely Erik wouldn’t tease him for long?

 

T’Challa let out a soft sigh of relief as he felt Erik’s hand reach down and softly grip his arousal. He began moaning louder, begging for Erik to hurry up when he felt lips cover his.

 

The kiss was quick, it was sloppy, but it was also everything T’Challa wanted. As Erik bit his lip begging for access T’Challa found himself rolling his hips upward. His hand going to trace Erik’s chest when he ran into the fabric of Erik’s shirt instead. 

 

“You’re wearing too much.” He whispered breathily and watched in amusement as Erik quickly shucked off his shirt and his pants until he was in his boxers like T’Challa.

 

Erik quickly climbed back on T’Challa leaving a trail of soft kisses down his neck until he reached his mark. Nipping gently as the still healing flesh he chuckled as T’Challa’s moans increased in volume. 

 

“Please,” T’Challa muttered.

 

“Patience” Erik said back as he reached a hand down to pull off T’Challa’s boxers. Grinning as T’Challa lifted his hips to assist. 

 

He was leaking. And if this were any other situation, Erik would’ve given him hell. But in this intimate embrace, this first step in T’Challa becoming his it wasn’t the time. 

 

He’d have time to joke about what happened between them afterwards. After they had both satisfied their needs.

 

They'd talk.

 

Erik’s calloused fingers played with T’Challa’s opening grinning as his moans reached a crescendo. 

 

Erik had never been so  _hard_  in his life. His dick ached to be in his omega, and he found himself impatiently stretching T'Challa.It didn’t take long for Erik to feel like T’Challa was ready to take him and with a quick motion he slipped out of his boxers and positioned himself in front of  _his_  omega’s entrance. 

 

There aren’t words that Erik could use to describe what it was like to fuck T’Challa for the first time. 

 

It felt  _so right_ that any plans to slow down were thrown out the window _._

 

Erik would’ve been embarrassed about not lasting long, but T’Challa came first, his release covering both of their stomachs. So Erik didn’t feel too bad about quickly following his mate, it was only fair.

 

Erik felt the base of his dick harden. He was about to knot. After three powerful thrusts, he gave into the feeling, his knot expanding as his orgasm painted T’Challa’s insides. 

 

Exhausted, Erik collapsed gently on T’Challa making a mental note to clean both of them up. 

 

 _Later_.

~

Shuri rushed down the hall after Erik disappeared into her brother’s room.

 

She was so  _confused_ and very worried _._ Never in her life had she heard of an  _omega,_ dynamic and she took pride in knowing everything.

 

Not knowing what was going on with her brother ate at her. Sure he was older than her, but Shuri still felt a type of protection over him.

 

_But what could she do against Erik?_

 

She didn’t have time to ponder that thought though. Shuri had to tell her father, surely, he would know what to do.

 

Right?

 

She found him in his study. “Baba!” She called as she rushed in ignoring the slightly annoyed look he held at her intrusion. 

 

She panted trying in vain to catch her breath. 

 

“Something has happened.”

~

Shuri watched as her Baba stared at her in shock.

 

He looked as frazzled as she felt.

 

“Have you heard of omegas?” Shuri asked breaking the silence that followed her story, watching her father carefully.

 

T’Chaka shook his head. “I thought your cousin was mistaken. Other countries, especially America are warped, and I thought that because of how he was raised he didn’t know what he was talking about.” Her father admitted sounding put off and slightly angry at his apparent lack of knowledge.

 

Shuri shook her head. “So, what do we do? I am pretty sure they are _busy,_ and it would take all of the Dora Milaje to remove Erik from T’Challa.” She said face scrunching up as her mind flashed to her brother moaning…for Erik.

 

T’Chaka sighed. “I must inform your mother, and then meet with the council. A solution to…this must be found.” He rose from his chair and gestured for his daughter to find him. He then motioned to the two Dora Milaje positioned outside of his study and directed them to post outside of T’Challa’s room ordering them to alert him when his son and his wayward nephew exited the room.

 

This was going to be fun.

 

_Not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini update! Next one will be full of drama! 
> 
> ~
> 
> thanks for reading! Let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

T’Chaka stood outside the rooms he shared with his wife, apprehension running through his body. 

 

He prided himself in being a strong man, but he did not know how his wife would take this  _news_. Steeling himself, he walked in and went to locate his wife.

 

He found his queen lounging in their sunroom leafing through a novel. T’Chaka watched her for a couple of minutes before clearing his throat, bringing her attention him.

 

“My Queen.” He greeted her as he walked over, leaning over to kiss her on her cheek. “There are things we must discuss.

~

Telling his wife what he knew about the  _situation_  between T’Challa and Erik was admittedly easier than he thought. 

 

His queen was as confused as him when he told her about T’Challa’s apparent omega hood. 

 

The hardest part was meeting with the council.

 

They had walked in the throne room disgruntled and annoyed at the inopportune timing of the meeting. 

 

It was late evening, and between themselves, they gossiped all trying to figure out what was so important that it couldn’t wait until the next scheduled gathering.

 

A silence fell over the room as their king entered followed by his queen and his youngest. The members of the council looked around, all showing interest in the lack of the two princes. 

 

King T’Chaka walked slowly to his throne and sat down as if he had been carrying a heavy weight. His daughter and his wife stood on either side of him both wearing solemn expressions.

 

“I have called you here to discuss a matter of extreme importance,” He started looking around the room. “I shouldn’t have to remind you of the importance of secrecy, and if anything leaves this room you will be charged with treason.”

 

The room was silent.

 

“Have any of you, heard of the omega dynamic?” He questioned watching as the council members looked between themselves in confusion. 

 

T’Chaka shook his head.

 

“My son is neither alpha or beta.” He announced. “He went into, some sort of heat?” His voice was uncertain; _heats_ were for animals.

 

The quiet murmurs of the council rose. 

 

Several elders raised their hands. T’Chaka nodded to the first one he saw.

 

“Since T’Challa our apparent heir is  _incapacitated,_ due to faulty biology what are we to do? You have to know that now you cannot claim him as your heir. Not when his body is uncertain of what it is. I believe that you should consider your nephew. He is an alpha, right?” The elder from the mining tribe questioned, her voice old and full of accusation.  She smirked slightly as several other council members nodded in agreement with her.

 

Anyone with eyes could see that Erik was the stronger candidate.

 

“Erik is also incapacitated, he is claiming T’Challa,” T’Chaka replied, his voice taking on a pondering tone. “They are forming some sort of bond though the strength of it will be determined when they are well.” 

 

He finished watching some of the brows on the council members faces rise.

 

Another elder spoke up, “It is better that way then if they are able to form some sort of bond T’Challa wouldn’t be able to challenge Erik for the throne. Weren’t you always worried about that my king? That you’d chose T’Challa and Erik would kill him?”

 

The elder was right.

 

Many nights T’Chaka had spent deliberating; he loved his son there was no doubt about it. 

 

But love cannot keep a nation such a Wakanda strong. 

 

“You are right.” T’Chaka said before standing up “I have come to a decision, which requires a vote. I propose that instead of claiming T’Challa as my heir, I offer N’Jadaka the position.”

 

T’Chaka paused as he heard his daughter shriek in outrage. He ignored it though; they’d talk about it once he was done here.

 

“And if N’Jadaka accepts, and he and T’Challa do have some sort of bond T’Challa can take up the position of royal consort, at least until N’Jadaka mates for real with someone who can bear him heirs.”

 

T’Chaka watched as the council members talked with one another.

 

“Everyone in agreement raise your hand now.”

 

Almost every single hand rose.

~

When the council was dismissed, T’Chaka was left with his clearly angry daughter and his wife who was eyeing him with eyes full of judgement.

 

“You can’t just kick T’Challa out!” Shuri said as soon as the door shut. “And making him a consort. You might as well throw him to a pleasure house.” She spat crossing her arms. “I can’t believe you, Baba.”

 

Consorts had almost no rights of their own and were subjected to more rules than a prisoner, their entire lives would be devoted to whichever royal they were bound to.

 

Ramonda sucked her teeth in anger apparent on her face “Shuri, be respectful.” She reprimanded quickly before turning to her husband, “How could you?” she questioned her voice not betraying the emotion that was painted on her face, “What will your son think? You know how he feels, he knows you think less of him because of how he was born and now you do this.” 

 

T’Chaka looked to his wife, a resigned look marring his face. “Do you think this decision makes me happy?” 

 

When Shuri muttered something that sounded like  _probably_  T’Chaka turned to her shooting a displeased look.

 

“No! It does not. But short of banishing him what would you have me do? I can’t put someone with some unknown mutation on the throne. Wakanda needs the stability that comes with a strong ruler, and right now T’Challa can’t provide that”

 

Shuri opened her mouth to defend her brother, but T’Chaka lifted a hand making her pause.

 

“I’m not going to be king forever, and T’Challa would’ve never been able to defeat Erik in the challenge. He is strong, yes but Erik is more so, and you and I both know Erik would’ve challenged him for the throne. We know nothing about this omega dynamic if it is a real dynamic and that makes T’Challa unpredictable.” 

 

There was a tense silence in the room.

 

“Shuri, go and pull any research this dynamic that you can find.” T’Chaka commanded after a while, watching as Shuri nodded, the angry look never leaving her face as she exited the throne room.

 

He turned to his wife, who wouldn’t even look at him.

 

“Do you also doubt my decision?” He questioned, watching as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

She said nothing.

 

Queen Ramonda gave him a displeased look before gathering herself and walking away. Leaving her husband to ponder his decisions.

 

When the door slammed T’Chaka stood in the throne room by himself, wondering just how things got to this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should actually be paying attention to work instead of writing in between calls but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> ~
> 
> Also can y'all believe I initially planned this to be a one shot....

Erik woke up first. Groaning as he carefully moved his tired body off of T’Challa’s, noting with brief satisfaction that T’Challa no longer had his heat scent.

 

Meaning only one thing.

 

T’Challa was pupped.

 

Erik smirked briefly as he nuzzled into T’Challa’s neck inhaling his scent, pausing when he felt T’Challa move.

 

T’Challa let out a loud groan as he attempted to stretch, only to have his movements constrained by Erik’s arms. 

 

T’Challa went still.

 

“So, we should probably talk” T’Challa offered trying not to let his voice convey just how awkward the situation feels. 

 

Erik chuckled. “Whatever you want princess.” He said before sitting up his eyes never leaving T’Challa’s. 

 

“I guess we should start with what you are.”

~

Shuri had spent the whole night in different databases searching up omega dynamics. To say she was shocked with what she found was an understatement.

 

Part of her wanted what Erik had told her to be untrue. She wanted to find that he was wrong that her brother was some faulty beta. 

 

He wasn’t though, and as Shuri looked at the characteristics of omegas, she couldn’t help but wonder why the doctors who examined her brother hadn’t thought of this. 

 

Perhaps it was because generally Wakanda has better medicine altogether, that maybe the doctors assumed their diagnosis was correct.

 

As she continued to look at science reports about omegas her eyes landed on the section about alpha and omega bonds. 

 

She devoured the information greedily and paused when she got the last section.

 

_Pregnancy._

 

Hopefully they won’t have to deal with that aspect of T’Challa’s nature yet.

 

Shuri quickly saved what she had found, vowing to herself to finish her research when she woke before leaving her lab and heading to her room. She needed time to decompress before she faced her messed up reality. 

 

~

T’Challa listened as Erik explained his biology with almost a practiced precision. He didn’t know how he felt, and he sort of wanted to blame Erik for biting him in the garden. 

 

An angry look must have shown on his face because Erik was quick to state that regardless of the bite T’Challa would have presented anyway. 

 

T’Challa felt sort of relieved. On that matter at least.

 

“What about the heat? How often will I have those?” He questioned and watched as Erik’s demeanor changed.

 

“I can’t say for sure since that was your first one. But I would assume maybe every so often since we’re bonded?” Erik shrugged 

 

“What does this bond mean? For me and us?” He questioned wanting to know just what they had gotten into.

 

“Unlike bonds between alphas and betas, our bond is unbreakable. We belong to each other. You can only have cubs with me and I’ll only ever knot in you” Erik said before pausing, “the reason why your heat didn’t last long is because...”

 

T’Challa squinted at him. “Because what?” 

 

“You’re pregnant.”

 

What felt like an eternity of time passed between the two of them. 

 

Erik looked at T’Challa sheepishly while T’Challa stared at him in shock.

 

“We’re kin” he stated unnecessarily, but it was something he felt he should point out. 

 

Erik laughed. “As closed off as Wakanda is, do you think no one has ever mated with their cousin?” He questioned voice laced with amusement.

 

T’Challa shrugged. He never really thought about it like that. Still, he couldn’t help the strum of anxiety that rushed through him. 

 

“None of this explains why you were so cruel to me Erik.” He said crossing his arms over his chest. If Erik thought he was going to stand for being in a bond for life without confronting his semi-abusive tactics, he had another thing coming. 

 

T’Challa watched in mild amusement as Erik’s face contorted into a look of  _sadness, regret?_ He couldn’t pinpoint all of the emotions flashing across his new mate’s face, but he wanted an explanation. 

 

“There are no words that convey how sorry I am about everything that happened between us” he started. “When we were kids it was because I was jealous, I was bought here from the hood. My dad had just been killed, and I was  _angry,_ and you were an easy target. After I presented I started dreaming about you.” 

 

T’Challa perked in curiosity. Dreams in Wakanda were sacred things. To constantly dream about someone was a sign from the ancestors. 

 

“I felt sick” Erik admitted. “Like some sort of pervert for constantly dreaming about claiming you. I mean I knew you were an omega since we were kids, but I didn’t know you were my omega until I presented. But, that’s really no excuse I was an asshole, and I’m sorry.” He said finally.

 

T’Challa nodded. Erik apologizing helped to at least ease some old resentment he had from childhood.

 

T’Challa’s stomach rumbling loudly made them both chuckle. 

 

“Let’s shower, and then eat.” T’Challa suggested before slowly standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

 

After washing off yesterday’s activities and getting dressed they exited T’Challa’s room only to be greeted by Okoye. 

 

She gave them both an assessing look. “King T’Chaka requests your presence immediately.” She said flatly before walking, expecting them to follow her. 

 

They did. 

 

The walk to his uncle’s study was tense. No one talked. And Erik could feel T’Challa glancing at him every few seconds as if ensuring to himself that Erik was still there.

 

When the three of them arrived at the door of the study. Okoye gave them a few moments to compose themselves before opening the doors for them.

 

The room was in a tense silence, and in the chairs sat Shuri, T’Chaka and Ramonda. They all stared at the arrivals faces all conveying curiosity.

 

T’Challa shifted uneasily, unconsciously leaning closer to Erik. 

 

Whatever anxiety Erik was feeling didn’t convey to his body language, because he stood tall and confident looking at everyone in the room. 

 

“Sup y’all?” Smirk dangling from his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Erik looked at the three people in front of him, making sure to make eye contact with everyone. If they thought this meeting was going to scare him away from T’Challa, they’re  _wrong._

 

Hewatched in slight amusement as T’Chaka’s face flushed with anger at the sight of the two of them standing so close together. 

 

“What have you done?” T’Chaka asked anger clearly in his tone. 

 

T’Challa opened his mouth to explain, but Erik beat him to it. 

 

“We’re mated.” He stared crossing his arms. T’Chaka didn’t scare him, and he wasn’t going to let him intimidate T’Challa. 

 

T’Chaka sputtered, so angry that he couldn’t even come up with words. It took him a second, but finally, he got his voice together.

 

“You should’ve asked for permission! You went behind my back, and there are consequences for doing what you want.” He turned his attention to T’Challa “I cannot have, whatever you are on the throne. Instead, you will be Erik’s consort until the time comes when he can find a real mate.”

 

“What?” T’Challa responded softly feeling his heart drop.

 

A  _consort_ his father has declared that he is to basically be a whore until someone better for Erik comes around. 

 

T’Chaka continued, ignoring T’Challa’s outburst “You are strong, but not strong enough. Wakanda is a country that needs someone with the strength to rule. That is why it has been decided that instead of you Erik will be my heir.”

 

T’Challa blinked away tears; he wouldn’t let his father see him cry, instead he stared at him with a stormy look on his face.

 

There’d be time for crying later; instead he just focused on breathing, trying to keep his faux strength together.

 

But it hurt, knowing his father thought him  _weak._ That his father thought him unfit for the crown because of something he couldn’t control. 

 

It hurt _. A lot._

 

And, to be condemned to the life of a consort? He’d rather die than submit to that form of humiliation. 

 

T’Challa was so caught up in his thoughts; that he didn’t notice Erik’s anger until the hot heavy scent hit his nose.

 

“I will never mate another” Erik declared, stepping in front of T’Challa as if to protect him. 

 

“You cannot expect our people to accept this farce of a bond the two of you created!” T’Chaka said his voice rising. “The only thing keeping me from striking T’Challa down and breaking this bond forcibly is the fact that he is my son.” 

 

Erik growled, “If you touch him, I will kill you. Make no doubt about it T’Challa is mine. When I assume the throne he will be king alongside me. If anyone has a problem, I’ll kill them in the challenge.” He replied his voice getting deeper with anger. 

 

“Two kings?” T’Chaka repeated as if that was the most ridiculous idea he has heard ever. 

 

Shuri rose up.

 “I think that would be best Baba, according to what I found...if T’Challa is indeed an omega and he and Erik have formed a bond, they are bound to one another forever.” She shot a look to her brother, face softening as she noticed the hurt look on his face. 

 

It was one she often saw, usually after their Baba dismissed T’Challa, for things that he deemed more important.

 

“You might want to listen to her” Erik called to T’Chaka his voice hard.

 

T’Chaka turned to his daughter who looked at him with anger he didn’t know she held. 

 

“Erik will never be able to mate with another.” She supplied glancing at her brother “also omegas can carry children so T’Challa can fill the role of co-regent, but I don’t know how that would work. I didn’t have a chance to finish reading about omega pregnancies.” Shuri finished making slight eye contact with her mother.

 

“Y’all don’t have to worry about that either” Erik called. “His heat stopped early do you know what that means?” 

 

Of course, they didn’t. 

 

Shuri watched as her brother turned to face Erik a pleading looks on his face. She watched as Erik glanced at T’Challa, before continuing with what he was going to say. 

 

“He’s carrying my cubs now. He’s mine in every way, and I am his.”

 

There was a pause in the room. And Erik watched as his Aunt shifted in her seat.

 

“They must get married then,” Ramonda said cutting the silence. “If they are married before the cub comes then T’Challa will be his queen when he takes the throne.” 

 

T’Chaka shook his head. “How would that look? What would our people say?”

 

Erik glared. “What would your people say knowing that they’ve been ignorant to a third dynamic that’s been around for hundreds of years? Wakanda’s people wouldn’t feel more advanced over others if they knew that for hundreds of years everyone else knew about this dynamic but them.” Erik snorted. “And if you think T’Challa is the only one you’re delusional. You remember my Pops, right?” 

 

Erik didn’t wait for them to respond.

 

“He was an omega. All his life he thought something was wrong with him because Wakandan's didn’t know about the third gender. It took him going to America and mating with my mother his alpha for him to realize he wasn’t defective. So, what would your people think knowing that the brother you sent away was also an omega? You didn’t even try to understand him, you just labeled him as broken and sent him away to do your dirty work. You won’t be doing that with T’Challa.” Erik watched with satisfaction as his uncle stared at him a mixture of confusion and hurt on his face. 

 

Erik shrugged. “The way I see it, Wakanda is backwards on this front, and I get it you guys didn’t know. But, I refuse to let any of you disrespect my mate. This is your only warning. I protect what’s mine. I would hate to have to take the throne before you’re ready to abdicate it.” He finished crossing his arms as he met T’Chaka’s eyes.

 

Everyone was silent.

 

They all knew of the power Erik held. It wouldn’t take much for him to overthrow the king.

 

T’Chaka sighed.

 

This was a battle he would not win.

 

“Come N’Jadaka, let us talk.” He said casually dismissing everyone else out of the study. mentally preparing himself to talk to N’Jadaka alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini update! before we go and see how T'Chaka is handling Erik's demands for he and T'Challa!
> 
> ~
> 
> Thanks for reading :D

After being dismissed from his father’s study, T’Challa was whisked away by Shuri to her lab followed quickly by his mother and Okoye. 

 

When they arrived, and the doors were shut firmly behind them he was embraced by his mother. She whispered comforting words in his ears, it was almost as if she could see the hurt his Baba’s words left on him.

 

It was comforting. 

 

When she released him, T’Challa looked to his sister and Okoye awkwardly. What was there to say? They all knew what he and Erik had done.

 

Shuri broke the silence. “I am so sorry big brother. I can’t imagine how isolated you have felt, because of our ignorance.” She said uncharacteristically serious, her hand reaching out to gently hit T’Challa’s shoulder.

 

Her seriousness didn’t last long however, and quickly she broke out into a mischievous smile. “Though, now that I’m going to be an auntie I must know everything about the child I am going to corrupt.”

 

T’Challa rolled his eyes and shot her a small smile as his mother shook her head. 

 

Okoye shot him a curious look.

 

 The General wasn’t one to gossip, nor one to eavesdrop but she did hear slivers of the conversation through the study door.

 

“A child? Born of you and Erik.” She shot Shuri a look “The only way you could stand a chance to corrupt the result of their mating, is if you made the cub more agreeable than his fathers. Otherwise we’re all in trouble.” She said lightly watching in amusement as T’Challa’s face contort in fake offense.

 

His mother laughed softly bringing their attentions to her. “Before we fuss over the future addition we must first prepare for your wedding ceremony. Bonded or not, I will not let my first grandchild come into the world without an official title.”

 

Shuri nodded, in agreement. “What do you think Baba, and Erik are discussing?” She asked looking at the three people in front of her. 

 

T’Challa shrugged, “Perhaps the conditions Erik is setting, in order to accept the position heir.” He offered. His father would have to agree, if not Erik could always challenge for the throne.

 

Queen Romanda nodded “Also marriage. Since Erik cannot, and will not mate when any other your father has no choice but to recognize you as Queen.” She paused noting the look of distaste on her sons face as he muttered queen silently. 

 

“There’s nothing wrong with being queen.” She said softly, shooting Shuri a reprimanding look when she scoffed. 

 

T’Challa shrugged. It was a step up from consort, and he’d have the freedom to do almost anything he wanted. Still to be bound to a position and Erik forever, would take some getting used to. 

 

T’Challa’s kimoyo beads beeped, and he found himself frowning.

 

It was Nakia.

 

Dread filled the omega. 

 

How would he explain this to her? T’Challa knew his friend was accepting but how accepting would she be of this? Of his mating with Erik? Of his pregnancy?

 

 Doubts started to fill him, but he told here where he was anyway. 

 

The four of them waited in silence for Nakia to enter and when she did he could immediately tell something was off. 

 

Perhaps it showed in their demeanor? Whatever it was T’Challa watched as Nakia’s face turned to a look of contemplation before greeting them all. 

 

“Nakia.” T’Challa said releasing a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. She shot him a smile. 

 

“Why do you all look so worried?” She asked “did something happen?” She looked to her friends and her queen. Bowing her head respectively when her and Queen Romanda's eyes met.

 

“A lot happened since the night we last saw each other.” T’Challa admitted, ignoring the curious looks his sister and mother shot him. “Perhaps I should explain?” He said watching as Nakia’s face lit up in curiousity.

 

~

T’Challa told Nakia everything that happened after Erik drug him from the party and to say she was shocked was putting it lightly. 

 

She herself had heard of omegas, training to be a liaison she had to be aware of most things going on outside of Wakanda, but it never occurred to her that T’Challa would be one. 

 

Nakia watched with sympathetic eyes as T’Challa described what his father said and how Erik reacted. 

 

It didn’t surprise her. 

 

King T'Chaka wasn’t a bad king, per say. But he was old, not aware of he times and stubborn in his ways. He refused to change with the rest of the world, citing that Wakanda has survived for hundreds of years by doing what it always has. She didn’t think he would change, and her hopes had been pinned to T'Challa taking the throne and leading Wakanda into the next age. However, since T'Challa was no longer eligible for the throne any form of change would be up to the next king. 

 

Erik.

 

Nakia had mixed feelings about the alpha. Part of her hated him. He had harassed her friend for the majority of his life, and it was no secret he didn’t like her. Perhaps he saw her as a threat to he and T’Challa’s future bond? Whatever it was it didn’t excuse his behavior. The other part of her was actually proud of the alpha. It took strength to stand against a king who has ruled as long as T’Chaka. 

 

There was also a  _cub_  in the equation. 

 

Nakia didn’t know how to feel about it. The selfish part of her was angry. Even though she and T’Challa tried and failed to date there was always that open assumption that maybe they’d try again when things get better. That wouldn’t happen now, and the slight feel of loss she felt surprised her. 

 

She’d get over it though. 

 

T’Challa was her friend, her bound friend and he needed all the support he could get. 

 

When he finished his tale, Nakia couldn’t help but smile before teasingly asking “do I get to be the maid of honor?” 

 

Laughing as Shuri sputtered and demanded that she be the maid of honoring saying "It would only be fair big brother!" Laughter filled the lab

 

Perhaps things wouldn’t be so bad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around! I've been out of town and am slowly getting back to updating my fics

The atmosphere in the study was tense. Both alphas stared at one another refusing to submit to the other’s stare. 

 

Erik stood with more confidence than he felt; he wasn’t going to let his uncle intimidate him.

 

“You remind me so much of my brother. Standing there looking as if you’re about to go to war over a difference in ideals.” T’Chaka began “I will tell you as I told him long ago, as a king I do not have the luxury to just look after my family. I have to protect every Wakandans family, and with that comes hard decisions.”

 

Erik snorted. “Ideals? T’Challa’s identity isn’t an ideal, or something we came up with. It’s a part of him.”

 

T’Chaka nodded in agreement before replying, “You must understand how Wakanda has operated.” T’Chaka began, “As a king you must look out for your country even if decisions cause strife within your family. When you are king you will understand the hard decisions that come with the crown.” He said while going to sit at his desk. “You cannot come to me and ask me to change how our people have lived, peacefully for hundreds of years.”

 

Erik snorted, and watched in satisfaction as a look of annoyance flashed across his uncle’s face. 

 

“You’re right. That is how Wakanda operated in the past.” He shrugged. “It’s going to be different under me and T’Challa.” He stated casually. “You can’t stop the change that’s coming. The people of Wakanda are going to find out, about T’Challa and they are going to be angry. You have a chance to control the fall out. It doesn’t matter to me either way.”

 

T’Chaka sighed. Talking to N’Jadaka was like talking to N’Jobu it was frustrating and he always felt like he was the one in the wrong when the discussion ended.  
 

“What would you have me do?” T’Chaka asked. 

 

Erik thought for a second before replying. “You have to inform Wakandans of T’Challa’s gender, and let them know the signs, so that no other person is marked as faulty or broken.” Erik paused. “You also should announce our engagement, but not the cub yet. Give the people time to take in the information before we announce his pregnancy.”

 

T’Chaka looked at his nephew and couldn’t help but to see his brother. “Those are sound suggestions N’Jadaka. I will give them thought as I plan what to tell our people.”

 

Erik nodded. The room fell into silence, before T’Chaka spoke up again, “Your aunt will insist on a wedding, and I will not fight T’Challa becoming your _queen_. If you can’t take another than there is nothing I can do but allow this. But I along with all of Wakanda will be watching. Do not treat him like you did before.” He warned watching as Erik nodded.  


“Now, let us discuss details regarding your crowning and what is to happen between you and T’Challa afterwards.”

 

 

~

Erik left his uncle’s study feeling satisfied.

 

Erik stalked down the hall with a small smirk on his face, he couldn’t wait to see the look on his mate’s face. The discussion went better than expected, and Erik knew his uncle wouldn’t go back on his word.

 

He couldn’t afford to.

 

Erik would be king, with T’Challa by his side. It was perfect really. 

 

Now his next mission was to find his mate. He walked slowly, there was no need to rush, he knew T’Challa hadn’t left the palace. 

 

Erik was just about to turn down the hall that led to T’Challa’s room when a small hand grabbed his arm. 

 

He paused, raising a brow as the familiar scent of Nakia hit his nose. Turning to face her, he met her eyes and was unsurprised to see a look of determination, on her face. 

 

“We should talk.” She stated crossing her arms, as if asking him to argue with her.

 

Erik nodded, knowing exactly what she wanted to talk about. “What’s up?” he questioned.

 

“I know, that you have mated with him.” She stated, wanting to make sure they were on the same page. “I don’t like you.” She said bluntly, lips pursing in annoyance as a chuckle escaped him. 

 

“I don’t care.” Erik replied, they had never really gotten along so he wasn’t surprised or hurt at her declaration. 

 

There was a pause. 

 

“This is not a conversation I want to have in the hall.” She said and started to walk, not even asking him to follow.  Erik sighed but soon found himself in pace with her as they walked down the hall pass T’Challa’s room, to his personal training room. 

 

“You want to spar princess?” Erik asked voice teasing. They hadn’t sparred in a while since they were all in basic combat, and he was curious to see what she could do.

 

Nakia snorted. “You couldn’t beat me if you tried. But no. I want to discuss my friend and my country’s future without being overheard. People talk you know, even here the palace has ears.” She said while leaning against an exercise machine. 

 

Erik nodded. “Go ahead then.” He urged wanting to get this over with.

 

Nakia paused as if thinking about how she wanted to say this. “I want your word that he will be safe with you.” She said after a bit of silence. “I know he can defend himself, but I’m not sure how he would against his mate. So, I need your word.”

 

Erik gave her a pensive look. “I’m not going to abuse him.” He said voice slightly offended. Did he really treat T’Challa that bad?

 

Nakia gave him a look. “Your history with him is not the kindest, and while T’Challa is forgiving I am not. He is my friend and I love him, you will not hurt him.” She said clenching her hands into fists.

 

Erik nodded. He respected that she was here on his mate’s behalf even if she was threatening him. 

 

“I would die before hurting him. Nothing I can say can excuse my past actions. I can only hope that in the future I can prove to him, and anyone else questioning it that I’m good for him.” He said scratching his head feeling a bit awkward. 

 

Discussing emotions were weird, especially when he hasn’t even deciphered how he actually feels.

 

“I’m glad you know, you will die if you hurt him or the cub.” Nakia said. She wasn’t exaggerating, she, the Dora, and perhaps half of Wakanda would go to war for T’Challa.

 

Erik conceded that fact and let a weird silence fall between them before smirking. “So, do you want to spar? Or are you scared?” 

 

He watched in amusement as Nakia smirked. 

 

“Let’s dance.”

 

An hour later that’s how T’Challa found them. 

 

Both sweaty with stubborn looks on their faces. T’Challa watched as they traded hits it was a mesmerizing sight, and he found himself envious he couldn’t join. 

 

They tumbled a bit until Nakia hit the floor, and Erik turned his attention to T’Challa who gave him a slight wave.

 

“I see you guys have been having fun.” He paused and directed the rest of his comment to Nakia 

 

“You left me to the wolves.” He said voice taking on a tired note. “They ran all of the tests, they could think to run on me and then they still wanted to discuss wedding stuff and nursery decorations.” T’Challa had an exasperated look on his face as he turned his attention back to Erik.

 

“Want to cause another scandal and elope?” He asked only slightly kidding.

 

His mother and Shuri were swept up in excitement, and after reassuring them that he felt okay the conversation had shifted from his omega-hood to weddings, and nursery planning. 

 

Everything was happening so fast, T’Challa felt like he was an outside looking in rather than a participant.

 

It was an odd feeling. 

 

It helped, having Nakia. She made everything seem, kind of normal. 

 

Her laughter filled the training room. “Your mother would have your head.” She said as she walked toward him nudging him lightly with her hip. “Let then have their fun. Besides, their attention might be useful for when you need to be away from you pup.” 

 

T’Challa shook his head, trying to control the anxiety that rushed through him at the mention of his impending fatherhood.

 

He laughed uneasily, trying not to meet Erik’s piercing gaze.

 

They still had much to discuss.


End file.
